Orange
by lollipop1141
Summary: Heiji's favorite color was not green, despite popular beliefs. It was orange. Why? Because orange was Kazuha's color. (and also, it's a complementary color to blue) a Heizuha fanfic


**I know you guys are gonna be like, "Heiji likes green!" after reading the summary, but haven't you noticed that Kazuha's ribbon has almost always been orange or yellow-orange. I have never seen her in a green ribbon. And also, in the manga (which came out first) Heiji and Kazuha's eyes are blue, not green. It's only in the anime. **

**ANYWAY! I'll let you decide it for yourself. This fanfic is just based off of my observations and imagination. And I don't own the characters because if I did, Heiji would be even more dense (Bwahahaha!)**

**I give you, Heiji and Kazuha!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***

* * *

Heiji's favorite color was not green, despite popular beliefs.

It was orange.

Why?

Because that was the color of Kazuha's ribbon.

It had started 12 years ago when the two Osakan kids were both 6 years old. Kazuha's hair was getting long and it kept getting in her way in her first lessons of aikido. Her teacher had told her that either she had to tie her hair up or cut it.

Kazuha chose the former.

And so Heiji found himself sitting at the back of the Touyama's car with Kazuha, a book about colors in his hands as they headed to the ribbon shop.

"Why the heck am I coming with you?" Heiji asked Kazuha in irritation.

"Because," she replied, "I just want you to."

He gave her a withering look and opened up his book. Kazuha glanced at him and said offhandedly, "You know, reading while the car is moving is bad for your eyes."

"No it's not. You're just making that up." Heiji said.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" She said. Kazuha realized her slip and glared at Heiji. He stuck out his tongue at her. She pushed him. He shoved her. It was about to become an all-out war when Kazuha's mom bellowed, "Okay, ENOUGH!"

The two kids jumped in fright and sat up straight. They cowered in fear as Kazuha's mothered glared at them. "I don't want to hear a peep from both of you until we get there, understand?"

"Y-yes…" they replied weakly.

With a huff, Heiji opened up his book, and read an excerpt of a color from one of the pages. He blinked and reread the paragraph of that page. He looked at the passage and up at Kazuha. She caught him staring at her with such intensity, her face turned bright red.

"W-what are you looking at, ahou?" She hissed at him. Heiji said nothing, just studied her. It unnerved her more when he smiled sincerely and leaned away, closing his book with a snap.

He said simply, "It's nothing."

"You're weird." Kazuha said.

Heiji just shrugged and proceeded to looking outside the window until they've arrived at the shop.

=.=

The inside of the shop was filled with so many girly accessories that he felt like puking. "It's all pink!" Heiji complained.

"It's a shop for girls, duh." Kazuha scoffed at him.

"Just because it's for girls, it doesn't mean that pink has to be the color that has to be for girls. Why not red or green?" Heiji asked.

Kazuha just shook her head and proceeded to go to a section that had frilly bows and sparkly hair ties and started trying them on. She put on a Hello Kitty hairband and showed Heiji. "Well?"

"Childish."

"You're a child too!"

"But I'm not a baby like you."

Kazuha glared at him. She turned away and taking off the hairband, she tried on a large silver sparkly bow. "How 'bout this one?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm not a girl. Besides, you look like a Christmas present."

She threw the bow at his face.

Half an hour later, Kazuha had tried almost everything and yet she never found one that seemed to fit. Kazuha looked at her hair sadly. "Maybe I should just cut it."

Heiji's eyes widened. But she worked so hard in making her hair grow out. And he liked her long hair (because he could pull it). He looked around and saw a pile of plain ribbons. Grabbing Kazuha's hand, he dragged her to it. Kazuha brightened up and started sifting through the various colors.

Ofcourse Heiji wasn't done yet. He selected one of the silk ribbons and held it out to her. Kazuha picked it up and bunching up her hair behind her head, she tied it into a ponytail. Looking at a mirror and tilting her head from side to side, she knew that this was the one she liked. She asked Heiji, "Well?"

He studied her. With a nod, he held a thumb up and grinned. "It fits you."

"But why orange?" Kazuha asked him.

His answer confused her. "Because I'm blue."

Thinking it was just his usual 'detective talk', she disregarded it.

And so, Kazuha bought a bunch of orange silk ribbons and some other colors. Through the years, it became her signature look.

But as she kept wearing them, Kazuha wondered, why did Heiji pick an orange ribbon for her?

Knowing that her childhood friend didn't do things that held no meaning, she decided to look it up.

Orange

_noun_

A bright reddish-yellow color like that of the skin of a ripe orange (fruit).

'The color orange radiates warmth and happiness, combining the physical energy of red with the cheerfulness of yellow.'

'Orange offers emotional strength in difficult times. It helps us to bounce back from disappointments and despair, assisting in recovery from grief.'

'The color orange relates to adventure and risk taking, inspiring physical confidence, competition and independence.'

Complementary colors: Two colors on opposite sides of the color wheel, which when placed next to each other make both appear brighter.

Orange and Blue are complementary colors.

Orange is Kazuha.

Blue is Heiji.

* * *

**Well? What d'you think? Interesting, right? Maybe I'll do another oneshot this time on Heiji's side. This is just something I thought up. So if you disagree, it's fine. Other people have other ideas as well. If you have any thoughts about it you can put it in the review box bellow.**

**I thank Google for the information! **

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**

***crowd claps, leaves stage***


End file.
